Katniss
by Supergirrl
Summary: One of the disadvantages of a first person narrative is that we don't know how the other characters feel about the main character...the purpose of this fic is to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is Supergirrl! This is my first Hunger Games fic, but my...I think sixtieth fic over all. Anyway, this is going to be a drabble series about how the other characters feel about the main character, Katniss. I already have two other ones beside this one written, and a bunch of ideas for more. I will take requests, though, just mention it in your review! Anyway, this one is about Clove. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or these characters.

* * *

She wasn't the most clever one there-that was the redhead from District 5. She wasn't the most beautiful, either, that would be Glimmer. Or even the best trained, which was Clove herself.

But she was by far the most dangerous person in the Games, mostly because she wasn't just one of these things, she was all of them.

She was clever, she was attractive in a tough way, and must be skilled at _something_, because Clove was fairly sure that the Gamemakers didn't hand out elevens for being average.

The scary thing was, those weren't even the main reasons she was Clove's biggest competition. Something about her made people want her, want to help her, want to _be_ her. Clove thought for a while that it was her dark, exotic looks and unawareness to her own physical appeal. If that bimbo Glimmer had taught Clove anything, it was that men, shallow as they were, could tell at least on some level when a girl was using her looks to manipulate them, and they didn't like it. But this didn't appear to be the case with her; in fact, she didn't seem to be aware of herself at all. It wasn't just Lover Boy who liked her, either, it was all the boys in the Games, even ones around the Capitol. Except for Cato, who, bless his murderous little heart, wanted nothing more than to kill the bitch. But she had that effect on all genders and ages, not just teenage boys.

Was it her quiet, intense determination? Probably not, since everyone there wanted to win. And besides, Thresh was more intense; Katniss twirling around and giggling at her interview had, aside from making Clove want to barf, made her seem less hardened.

Fine, so she couldn't figure her out. It didn't matter.

When they got into the arena, Clove knew exactly who her first kill would be.

The girl who was on fire was going down.


	2. Peeta

Okay guys, here's drabble number two. This one is Peeta's, and it's a bit shorter than the last one, but I rather like it. Up next will be a Rue oneshot, posted on Thursday, and after that, I'll either do whatever one of you requests or write something else! Thank you for all the great reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

You'd think that I would be able to do this really easily, but for some reason, I can't. Theoretically, a person should be able to perfectly describe the person that they're in love with, but that really doesn't make sense. When you love someone, they're indescribable, because they're all but a part of you.

How's this? I have every right to hate her for what she did to me, leading me on in front of the entire country, using me. But I don't. I couldn't hate her, even if I wanted to, which I don't. How could I hate someone I'd gladly die for? And all I really want is for her to be happy. Even if it isn't with me.

I think that tells you everything you need to know about her.


	3. Rue

You guys are all so awesome, you've already given me sixteen reviews for two dinky little chapters! Thank you so much! This chapter is Rue's, and while it's not my absolute *favorite*, I think you guys will enjoy it. Coming up next on Saturday will be Cato's, and after that...who knows? If you have any requests, put them in your review! Anyway, thank you all for being great reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

I like Katniss. She's very tough, but I don't think she's crazy like some of the Career tributes. And she didn't write me off just because of my size. She loves her sister very much, even if she tries to act like she's not attached to anyone. She's suspicious of everyone else, especially the boy from her district who said he had a crush on her. I don't blame her for it, even though I think he's sincere. From what I know of her, it sounds like people have let her down a lot, which makes it hard for her to trust people.

As it is, I don't even know if she even sees me as being a competitor. As her potential murderer, or her victim. In fact, I'm pretty sure that she thinks of me as being a sort of substitute for her little sister, Primrose. The one she loved enough to sign up to die for. I don't mind, though. I wish someone loved me that much. My little sisters and brothers do, but they're only babies, what can they do? And my parents…my parents stopped being anything more to me than adults I share a home with a long time ago. It's hard for them, raising a family in our district, but I can't bring myself to feel close to them any more.

I trust her, but I don't know why. I probably shouldn't, seeing as how she's so much stronger than I am, but I have a feeling that she wouldn't be able to kill me. This is the same feeling that tells me that she sees me as being like her little sister.

I think if I had a big sister, I'd like her to be like Katniss.


	4. Cato

Wow, twenty-one reviews for three chapters! You guys are great :) This story is a lot of fun to write, I'm really enjoying it. Anyway, this is Cato's drabble. It's a bit different than the others, since I tried to portray Cato more sympathetically, and I hoped it worked. Up next on Monday will be Foxface's drabble, then Thresh's. I think it's funny that no one's asked me for one about Gale yet. I'm not a big Gale fan-Team Peeta all the way!-but I have a pretty cool drabble in mind for him. Thank you for all the reviews you've given me, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

She had done it. She had just killed me.

I barely felt the screaming pain from my hand where she had shot me, or the way the wind was knocked from my body as I slipped and fell, fell, fell, fell down into the hungry, waiting jaws.

I couldn't believe it, but at the same time, I'd always known it.

The girl from District 12 had always been the only one I could possibly see beating me, because she was like me. She would never admit it, but she was. She was powerful and deadly, like half the people who had already died, but she was angry. Just like me.

Then I hit the ground, and all conscious thought was wiped from my mind. There was only pain.

I don't know for how long the mutts tear at me. For a while, I see the moon's progress against the sky, but then I'm bleeding so much, I can't even see. Then I keep track by the limbs they are gnawing at and tearing away-left foot, right hand, right elbow, left calf-and finally I run out of those, too. And I'm just lying there, dying, for I don't know how long.

And then, I can faintly hear something from atop the horn. I only have one ear left, and it's full of blood, but I'm able to hear someone moving up there.

_She's coming._

I try to push myself backwards, to roll over, to do something, but I can't. I can't do anything but lie there and wait.

Then I see it, the dark, bloodied head hanging down over the lip of the horn, peering down into the inside. She sees me, and stares for a moment.

It takes all my strength to gasp one word through my mutilated mouth. "Please."

I should be ashamed at this, to beg for death. That's what I've always been taught. Fight until you can't fight any more. But I can't fight any more, it's over.

She pulls back the arrow, and I feel…delivered. It's finally over. And I'm not even that upset. In fact, I'm almost grateful that she's stronger than I am. I never could have given an enemy an honorable death. And that's all I can ask of anyone at this point.

My last thought is that she was the only one who deserved to beat me.


	5. Foxface

Hey guys! This is Foxface's chapter, I hope it's good and what you all hoped for. It's the longest chapter so far! I wrote it very late last night, and my beta hasn't looked at it yet, so if there's any mistakes, forgive me for now. Just mention it in your review, and I'll go back and fix it. Up next after this is going to be Thresh's drabble, then Glimmer's, then the District 10 boy's. I also want to do a Madge drabble, a Gale drabble, a Prim drabble, and Mrs. Mellark drabble. So there's plenty more where this came from. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, and thanks for reading and all your great reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I'm going to be the very first person to win the Hunger Games without killing someone else, I just know it. In fact, I'm so close, I can practically taste it.  
I'm lying on my stomach on the hill above the hiding place of the District 12 tributes, watching them, waiting for the opportune moment to sneak in and steal some food.

My stomach rumbles, and I know I need to eat again soon. To distract myself from the aching in my belly, I run through my surviving competition in my head.

As of last night, Thresh is dead, and he was one of the most dangerous people here. The boy from District 12, Peeta, is all but dead. Even though I'm almost certain that the backpack for the District 12 girl contained medicine for him, infection will come back. All I have to do is wait.

As for the other two…I think I understand Cato fairly well. He's incredibly powerful, not to mention well trained, but he's not smart, and he has no self-control. I don't think he'll be able to find-What's her name again? Katniss, I think it is. She's too clever to get caught, and he's not much of a tracker anyway.  
So, once Lover Boy is dead-And I give him three or four days, judging from his limp, tops-, Katniss is going to be on a mission for revenge. There will be nothing left to keep her and Cato apart, and unlike him, she can find anything. She'll find him, and there will be a fight. He's strong and enormous, but she's cunning and won't give up.

And by giving Cato the body armor, the Gamemakers have ensured a bloody fight to the end. They'll force Katniss to come out of the trees, her comfort zone, since she won't be able to shoot him as easily. But at the same time, she's fairly strong yet, and he's still weakened from his fight with Thresh. His skill comes from his sheer size; he's not good at hand-to-hand combat. He'll have to catch her to kill her, and she's quick. They're so evenly matched, I honestly don't know who will win.  
The survivor-if they don't kill each other during the fight-won't last long. They'll be badly wounded, and it'll only be a matter of time.

And then, I'll be the only one left.

I've been thinking about these people for so long, and yet, I don't really know them. Like that girl Katniss. I know she volunteered for the Games to take the place of her younger sister. I know she's an incredibly archer, and that if she had it her way, she'd be hiding up in a tree. And that she's loyal until the end. That's it.  
Well, that's all I need to know about her, because in this game, she can't be a real person to me. She's just an obstacle between me and home. But I have to wonder…if we lived elsewhere, in another time, in another place, could we be friends? What would I think of her if we met somewhere outside of the Games?

I think we could have been.

I shake my head, hoping to rid myself of these thoughts. No matter. Once she's dead, I'll be the winner. I pick up two handfuls of leaves and toss them up into the air. "Drusilla Greene, victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

I smile to myself as Loverboy limps away from the berries he's collected, and creep down the hill towards it.

Almost there.


	6. Thresh

Hey guys! This is Thresh's chapter...it's pretty short, but I didn't want to drag it out too much. I did enjoy writing it, and I think you'll like it, too. Up next is Glimmer, then the District 10 boy's. I'm not sure which one I want to do after that, but I have ideas for a Gale one, a Madge one, a Prim one, a Mrs. Mellark one, an Effie one, a Mrs. Everdeen one, and a Caesar Flickerman one, along with a few others. In your review, just say which one you'd want to read the soonest, and I'll write it! Thank you for reading and all your great reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I wonder if I made a mistake, letting her live. What if all the others die, and it's just the two of us? I don't want to kill her.

Then again, I haven't wanted to kill any of the other tributes that have gotten in my way, and yet, they're all dead.

It's not even just the thing with that little girl, Rue. I'd respect her anyway, though maybe not as much. She's the only one here with a sense of honor, a sense of dignity, aside from me.

The red-head girl hides in the forest, sneaks out to steal food, then, at first sight of danger, bolts back to the safety of the trees. She's slippery and sly, but has no courage. She does not understand. Neither does Cato, or the dead girl, Clove. I don't know what they do to them in District 2, but it turns them into monsters. They barely seem human anymore, let alone a human with honor. As for the wounded boy from District 12…I don't know him that well, but he's at least got some sense of loyalty, more than the murderer Cato does.

I don't know why it is only she and I share that sense of honor, that understanding that no debt can be left unpaid. Maybe we're born with it. Maybe if you grow up hungry, you acquire it. It doesn't really matter, though.

If I win these Games, that will be fine with me. My debt-the debt of the people of District 11-to her has been repaid. But if I don't win-And that's starting to look very likely-, she has to.


	7. Glimmer

Okay, here's chapter seven! This is Glimmer's chapter, which was a bit harder for me. I'm not sure how you guys are going to feel about this, since I tried to portray her differently from what the fandom agrees on for her. Now, I may or may not be able to post on Sunday-I'm going to be at my grandma's house-but if I can't, you'll get a double-post on Tuesday. After this it's the District 10 boy and Mrs. Mellark. Anyway, thanks for all your great reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

I'm so embarrassed and nervous right now, my hands are trembling.

I really don't want to do this. I don't want to go out there, in front of all those people, wearing _this_, pretending like I'm comfortable with it. Because I'm not.

I know the angle my team is going for. They want me to look like some kind of sexpot, sultry and luscious. Apparently if I pull this off, I'll have sponsors lining up around the block, because they'll want me to survive. That way, I'll be able to model for the Capitol. A perfect plan, right? Only one problem with that, though.

I'm _not_. I'm _not_ going to be some vacant, sexpot model. I want to be an actress, a serious one, not one of the empty-eyed ones who read Capitol propaganda for the official district broadcasts.

And then, they're calling my name, Glimmer Janah, and I'm walking across the stage in that horrible, see-through dress. It's now or never. _You are an actress_, I tell myself, _You can do this. _

Somehow, I manage to act like this is what I've always done, smiling and waving in what I hope is a sultry manner. Inside, I'm ashamed. What do my family and friends think, watching this? Do they think that these Games have already changed me?

By the grace of…someone, I get through my interview. It took all my acting skills, but hopefully, I pulled it off. Taking my seat on the stage, I sit back and watch the other interviews. They all pass by in a rush, and I tune out almost completely until the second-to-last interview.

The District 12 girl walks across the stage in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, covered with glittering jewels, catching the light and throwing it across the stage. The girl wearing it, previously unremarkable to me, has been transformed into something radiant.

Her interview is nothing fabulous in itself. But she's so beautiful in that dress, so _dazzling_, she could say anything and people would be enthralled. And they are.

Jealousy builds up inside me, and I'm angry. It's not fair. I embarrassed, humiliated, _degraded_ myself for this, and it was all for nothing. They've all been blown away by her.

I sacrificed my dignity for this, and for what? Nothing. All because of her. I hate her!

I want to kill her!

My lip curls into a sneer as I realize that, in a few days, I'll have the opportunity to do just that.

She'll pay for this.


	8. Boy from District 10

Okay guys, I'm really sorry, but I was busier this weekend than I thought I was going to be, and I didn't get the Mrs. Mellark drabble done. This one is a little longer than usual, which will hopefully make up for it being late. I'm going to try my very hardest to have it up later tonight or tomorrow, but I can't make any promises, I am absolutely SWAMPED right now. Again, I'm really sorry for the delay. Anyway, this drabble is different than the others, since the District 10 boy never really interacts with Katniss. Consequently, she's in here a lot less than she was in the other drabbles. If I had made it all about her, it would have been OOC, so hopefully this is good. This was requested by gethsemane342, and I hope she enjoys it. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my beta/friend, SilverwingedSacrifice. Despite the fact that she hasn't read the Hunger Games, she's faithfully read and critiqued every one of these drabbles, and without her input, I wouldn't be half the writer I am now. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this drabble!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I wish I could hate District 12 girl, but I can't. I can't hate someone who's been thrown into the same mess that I have. It's not her fault that she stands a chance at winning this, and I don't.

But I have to wonder…would I have had a chance, if she hadn't volunteered in the place of her sister? Maybe. I'm pretty sure that over half the potential sponsors are sponsoring her, but would any of them have sponsored me? If it weren't for my foot, I'm sure I would have gotten more sponsors anyway. I'm smart, and I'm handy with a knife, more than most of the people here can say about themselves. But it's hard to see past a disability like mine, and I'm used to being overlooked because of it.

It doesn't really matter now. I'm not going to make it home, that much is obvious. I'm never going to see anyone of them again, my family, my friends. Or Candace.

Candace. The thought of her makes my throat tighten. I remember what would have been her last words to me, as they dragged her out of the room, after my name was drawn.

_You have to win, Lysander, you have to come back! For us both!_

And by us both, she didn't mean her and I. She meant her baby-our baby-the one who would now never meet its father.

They'll be all right, though. She's rich enough that her fiancé, the fool he is, will still marry her, and raise the child as his own. And as much as that thought hurts me, it's better than her starving to death on the streets because her family threw her out and disowned her. That's what would have happened, if I had revealed our secret at the interviews. In our district, there is a terrible price to pay for a mistake like the one we made.

I thought about telling Caesar Flickerman and the whole of Panem the truth-that I did have a girlfriend back home, and a child I want nothing more than to see in this lifetime. But in retrospect, I'm glad I didn't. There can only be one set of star-crossed lovers in the Games, and they are the District 12 tributes.

The Careers are tracking me, I know it. It's only a matter of time until-

Something tightens around my foot, and before I can do anything, I'm jerked up into the air by my leg, dangling there helplessly.

It's over.

In that moment of terror, absolutely clarity flashes through me, and I know in my heart that I want the girl from District 12 to win. The little girl doesn't have a chance; the surviving Career tributes are monsters; Thresh and the red-head don't deserve it. And for the District 12 boy to win, the girl would have to die. He does love her, and to live knowing that the person you love had to die for you to survive would be…unbearable. She's the only one who could win and stay sane.

It's not the life I've already lived that flashes before my eyes, but the one that could have been, the one that is now lost.

When I hear the snapping of branches and the excited laughter of the Career who caught me, I turn my face away from where I know the camera will be, and I pray that Candace, wherever she is, is looking away, too.

I don't want her to have to see me die.


	9. Mrs Mellark

I'm so, so sorry about how late this is! This week has been absolutely insane, I'm so swamped right now. This drabble hasn't been looked at by my beta or anything yet, so if there's big mistakes, mention them in your review and I'll fix them. I'm not so sure about this drabble...it was harder to do Mrs. Mellark than any of the other characters, since it's really hard to be sympathetic towards her. And originally this was about two hundred words longer, but it was getting too long, so I cut it down to this. I hope it's good, it's not my best work, but hopefully you guys all enjoy it. Up next is Gale, then Caesar Flickerman. I haven't decided if I want to do Madge or Prim or Peeta's brothers or Haymitch after that, so you guys can pick. Thank you for all your great reviews, and I hope you enjoy this! BTW, I'm dedicating this chapter to my real-life best friend, WootWoot, for being awesome for the last...four years, I guess it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I hate that little bitch.

I know that sounds harsh, but it's true. Ever since she first came into my life, I've hated her. You must think me despicable for hating an _innocent_ child so much, but before you judge, let me tell my side of the story.

Granted, her mother and I didn't have the best history. How would you expect me to feel about the woman my husband was and always would be in love with? His parents more or less forced him to marry me, and even though he was kind, it was more a civil politeness than any kind of real affection. But my mother, my stupid, hateful mother, said that in marriage, respect comes first. Then, maybe, love will grow. And besides, it was a good match, and with my looks, it's not like I was going to do any better.

So I stayed with him, year after year. Can you imagine how that feels, slaving away as a loyal wife in his bakery, working constantly, having eventually three of his children, and still being treated as the consolation prize?

It's awful, that's how it is.

But I started to tell myself that maybe, life like this wouldn't be so bad. I had three handsome, strong sons, ones who would undoubtedly marry well and hopefully make it so I could retire in my old age. Perhaps one of them could appreciate and love me the way no one else had. That's all I wanted to be happy, but as it turned out, even that would be denied of me.

I remember the first time I heard her name. It was the first day of school for my boys. Edan, who was the middle child at age seven, had come running in the door, shouting about his new teachers and his new friends and what a great year it was going to be to his brother, Leon, a nine-year-old acting like he was far too mature for any of this. Peeta was last, coming in alone. I don't know where his father was.

"Mommy, Mommy!" He exclaimed, tugging at my sleeve persistently.

"What is it, Peeta?" I didn't look up from the dough I was kneading.  
"I met…I met…" He did a nervous little toddler dance in place, jumping up and down.

"Just say it, honey."

"I met a girl today!" How cute. A little kindergarten crush.

"What's her name?" I prompted him.

He struggles with it for a moment. "Ka-Ka-Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

_Everdeen_.

It's _her_ daughter. I knew they had a girl about Peeta's age, but I never thought…

A pure, icy rage swept through me, and before I knew what I was doing, my hand had flown towards his face and smacked him, hard.

He didn't cry. That surprised me, even now, eleven years later. He stared up at me with those huge blue eyes-all his father's-and ran from the room. But not before I saw the red welt growing on his right cheekbone.

I felt sick. Not because of what I had just done, but because of what Peeta had told me. But even worse than anything I could ever do to him, I knew, even then, that he was going to be _her_ creature, probably for the rest of his life. He was his father's son, through and through. Never calling me out when I did something bad, but stared at me with such intensity I almost felt remorse. Almost.

I had hoped that he would grow out of it, that with time, he would move on, but he didn't. Every time I saw him, I thought of her, and I began to hate him.

You may be wondering how a mother can hate her own child, but the answer is simple: When that child ceases to be yours, it's the easiest thing in the world.


	10. Gale

Hi guys, I'm so sorry that this is late. This week is my finals weeks, so I've been studying, and there probably won't be any updates until Wednesday afternoon or Thursday. I'm really sorry :( This definitely isn't one of my favorite drabble, but I'm not a Gale fan, so that might be why. There is some language in this, so if you're bothered by it, skip this chapter. I'm also upping the rating to T, because of the language thing. After this is Caesar Flickerman. After that, I'm thinking Haymitch, Prim, and Madge. I hope you guys like it, and again, I apologize for the wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I want to puke right now, or just claw my own eyes out. I'd settle for strangling Peeta Mellark with my bare hands, though.

Because I'm trying to tell myself that it's his fault all this is happening, even though it obviously isn't. She's the one who leaned in to kiss him, not the other way around. I have watched these Games for eighteen painful years, but none have hurt so much as this one. I hate him! I've been her best friend for so long, and he just strolls in and takes my place.

I really don't want to watch this. I want to go to my room, stick my head under a pillow, and not come out until this is all over.  
But I can't leave. I can't turn away from this. I just can't. If I do, it'll feel like I've abandoned her, because in some sick way, I feel like by watching this monstrosity I'm protecting her. Which is complete crap, of course, but it does make me feel better.

I make good on my promise to myself to keep watching this for several minutes, but then, the kiss becomes deeper. I dig my fingernails into the arm of the chair I'm sitting in, and force myself to keep watching, telling myself that I can handle this.  
It's the camera zooming in on her fingers twined in the ashy-blond hair at the nape of his neck that sends me over the edge.

Standing up, I turn off the TV and stomp off to my room. I'm glad that my siblings are all asleep, so they don't have to witness this. Flopping down on my bed, I shut my eyes tight, and try to think of something else. Of anything but this.

_NotthisnotthisnotthisnotthisnotthisKatnissKatnissKatniss._

I can't get her out of my head. It's just not possible.

When Katniss and Peeta win-and they will win, because in my mind, there's no other alternative. She won't let him die, and if she dies, then I will, too-they'll have to do a victory interview. Usually, it focuses on how the victor went about winning the Games, but this year, it'll have to be a love story. And inevitably, they will ask Peeta the question: Describe her in your own words. And, being the charming little piece of shit he is, he'll spin out some poetic, eloquent speech about how_ beautiful_ she is, how _wonderful_, how _loving_.

In other words, complete, total, and utter bullshit. Because he doesn't know her. He can't! They've barely known each other for a month, I've known her for years.  
I smirk against my pillow, because I know what _my_ answer to that question would be. I wouldn't need his extravagant praise or proclamations of devotion. I could do it in one word.

_Everything_.

* * *

Hopefully you guys enjoyed this...anyone who gets where I got the idea of 'not this, not this' meaning 'everything' will win an Internet, and get their request-if they have one-bumped up the beginning of the queue. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks for reading and reviewing!


	11. Caesar Flickerman

Hi guys, sorry this is so late! It's been written for a day now, but my Internet stopped working, so I had to wait until today to post it. This is Caesar Flickerman's drabble, and while it's a bit short, I like it. He seemed like a pretty interesting character to me, like there was more going on with him than what met the eye. After this is Haymitch, then...Prim, probably, or Madge. I also want to do Mrs. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark, and Peeta's brothers. If you guys have any preference for the order, just say it in your review! Anyway, no one got the 'not this, not this' thing, but I honestly would have been surprised if you did. I learned about it my religion class. It's a Hindu chant that's used to understand the concept of Brahman, which is basically...reality, I guess. If you want to know more about it, I can explain it to you in better detail in a PM, I just don't want to drag this AN out too much longer. I also want to ask you guys a question, just for my personal curiosity: Are you Team Peeta or Team Gale, and why? Thank you for all your great reviews, they're really awesome to get!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I have seen literally over a thousand kids walk across this stage. I have seen the ruthless killers, the sly plotters. I have seen the dazzling beauties and the wily underdogs. I have seen them all, and frankly, they don't interest me any more. I've seen hundreds just like them before, and I will see many, many more.

But this girl from District 12…this is something I haven't seen in a while. Attractive in a dark, striking way, looking physically strong but not ripped with muscles, and possessing some sort of dormant, underlying strength. Even her name is fairly original. Katniss.

Interesting.

She's not a natural charmer or slick with words, like some of the other contestants, but when she speaks, she has something appealing about her, a quality that makes you want to help her. She does require some prompting, but all of them do. At least, the ones who haven't spent their whole lives preparing for this.

Again in her interview, for a brief moment, I glimpse the power I sensed in her, that deadly, determined will to live. And when her buzzer goes off, and she walks back across the stage to her seat, I feel, strangely, relief.

Because for every hard-eyed killer and supple-bodied seductress that walks across this stage, there's also a terrified, helpless child, knowing that they will soon be dead. And every time I see one of these children, year after year after year, I have to joke with them and pretend like they actually have a chance, like they might live to see their next birthday. But none of them ever do. None of the tributes who are still human inside ever see me again, after this one interview.

And for once, with her, I feel like I might see her alive again.


	12. Haymitch

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I had a bit of writer's block. Hopefully you'll enjoy this, it's not one of my favorites, but it's not too terrible. You've probably all seen this already, but I recently posted my second Hunger Games fic, called The 76th Hunger Games. If you like my writing style, go check it out! And thank you for all the great reviews, I now have over 100!!!!! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I call her sweetheart, but she's about as far as you can get from being one. She is not sweet-tempered, or even sweet to look at.

You can't even call her an ice queen. An ice queen is distant and remote because she thinks she's better than everyone else; Katniss Everdeen is unreachable because she's so emotionally stunted, so cut off from her own feelings, that she reminds me more of a battle-hardened soldier than a teenage girl in the prime of her youth. I suppose she is battle-hardened, in a way.

Though, I must give her credit: From what I know of her life, she has survived things that would break the spirit of a normal person a hundred times over. These same things have only made her stronger. And now, in these Games, they make her a threat.

If it comes down to the tributes of District 12, if she and Peeta are the only ones left, she will win. She's not a murderer, but would she kill if it was the only way she could return home to her family? Absolutely. Even if it was someone she cared about. I don't think he has it in him, to be honest. While he is fully capable of killing, if it came down to killing her or dying himself, he'd die without hesitation. She may or may not love him-and I'm leaning toward not-but she wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he was the only thing between her and home.

I'm making her sound like a cold-hearted murderess, aren't I? I'm not trying to, and she really isn't, deep down inside. I admire her for what she is, for what this cruel world has made her. Is that sick? To admire a child for being able to kill other children? I don't know why it is that I respect her. Note that I say respect, not like. She's abrasive and rubs me the wrong way, but I can still admire her for being strong, can't I?

Okay, I'll stop trying to sound noble and just be honest. I'm happy that, for once, I've got not just one, but two tributes who actually have a chance. I'm happy that maybe, just maybe, I won't have to watch one of them die. She makes me feel something I haven't felt since before I was in the Games. She makes me feel hope. The love that she has for her sister, love strong enough that she would volunteer to die for her, is something you don't see a lot of any more. And the devotion that she inspires in others-the first time Peeta and I were alone, he told me his plan to die to give her a chance to win-is even rarer.

It's nice knowing that some kind of love still exists in this world.

* * *

I hope this was enjoyable for you guys! I think I'm going to do Mr. Mellark and Peeta's brothers next, along with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. And, in case anyone was wondering, I am hardcore Team Peeta. If you want me to love you forever, write a Peeta/Katniss fic :P


	13. Peeta's Brother

Hey guys! I'm sorry my updates are SO slow, this is a really busy time of year for me. Hopefully July will be better. Unfortunately, there probably won't be an update until Saturday or Sunday of next week :( I have two horse shows this weekend, and one of my fairs for the first three days of next week, then the other two I'm going to be at camp. Hopefully this makes up for it. I think I'm going to do Madge or Prim next, unless anyone desperately wants another character to go first. In your review, say who you want to read about first. Oh, and I've decided to start dedicating each chapter to a different reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to PeetaMellarkLove, who reviews faithfully every chapter and whose reviews always make me smile :) I really enjoy her story, The Victors' Return, so go check that out if you haven't read it yet! Anyway, I hope you like this, and thanks for all the great reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen is going to break my poor little brother's heart.

Oh, it won't be on purpose. She isn't like some of the girls we know, who get guys to fall in love with them on purpose, then dump them without warning, just because they can. She doesn't seem like a bad girl, to be honest. Kind of distant, not particularly friendly, but definitely not cruel.

Despite this, it's more obvious than ever that Peeta has fallen for her. Hard. She's moving around their little cave, trying to weave a covering for the entrance, and all he can do is lie there and watch her every movement with almost moony eyes. It's so pathetic that I just want to reach through the television screen and shake him until he comes to his senses. Does he not understand that their relationship will cease to exist the second they leave that arena?

It's not just the whole difference in social classes that's the issue. If they both come back, they'll be rich anyway, it won't matter if she's from the Seam and he's from a merchant family. Besides, her parents seemed to have made it work, at least until her father died. No, it's the fact that I don't think she's in love with him. She does care about him, as much as someone like her can, but she's not in love. Not in the endlessly devoted way he is.

I don't even know how she's worth all of this to him. She's pretty, sure, but not gorgeous. At least, not to my eyes. The few times I've interacted with her, at the bakery, she seems distant at best, cold and icy at worst. There must be something desirable about her, some quality that escapes me completely, something to explain his adoration. When he comes back-Because now, with her caring for him, there's no way he'll die on her-I'll have to ask him what it is, exactly.

These are my thoughts towards the beginning of the Games, and up until she finds him in the mud. But as the Games progress, I start to wonder if maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she does love him. She went to the feast for him, solely for him, because there was no way he would have survived without the medicine. When she was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness in the cave, she murmured his name, all the while laying in a growing pool of her own blood. A few days later, when he forgot to return their bird-call signal, the panic in her face as she searches for him desperately is all too real.

And as I watch with the rest of Panem as she tips those poisonous berries into his hand, I'm convinced that it was real. Even when they're in the hovercraft, and his heart stops once, twice, she's plastered to the glass dividing them, looking like…well, someone terrified for the life of someone they love.

But even after seeing this, I still can't believe that she truly loves him. In the heat of the moment, when her option is to kill him and live or die with him, she loves him. But what about when they come home, and it's no longer life and death? And what about that Gale guy who's always with her, glaring at anyone who watches her too long? She wouldn't have forgotten about him this fast, or this completely. I'm sure I'm the only one who saw it, but in their post-Games interviews, there's something in her eyes that makes me doubt it all.

I hope for his sake that it's real. Because if she's faking it, and he finds out, she might as well have let him die in the mud bank, or get torn apart by those mutts, or swallow those berries. At least then he would have died with his heart intact, because I know her love being false would kill him.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Oh, and this could be from the POV of either of Peeta's brothers, it doesn't really matter. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	14. Prim

Hey guys, it's finally here! I'm sorry this is so late, once again, I've been really busy. This is Prim's drabble, and I'm not sure how you're all going to feel about it. Hopefully you'll like it, but my characterization of her is a little different than I think what most people do. Anyway, up next is Madge, Mrs. Everdeen, Mr. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark, and the District 1 boy, in no particular order, unless you have a preference for who should go first. If you do, mention it in your review, and I'll bump it up the queue. This chapter is dedicated to The Dramatic Sneeze and her excellent fic, Toxicity, along with Song of the Mockingjay, which she and PeetaMellarkLove co-authored. So check her fics out! Anyway, thank you for your patience with me, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I don't think I've ever been scared like this in my life. Not during the Reaping. Not even when our father died. Because through all of that, I had Katniss. Even if she couldn't change the circumstances, she'd do her best to keep me safe. But now that safety net, Katniss, is gone, possibly for good. I'm completely alone.

I'm going to be totally honest, because this is my time to say how I feel. I don't have to be nice in this, I don't have to sugarcoat anything. I can just say what needs to be said. I'm not really alone. At least, not physically. I have my mother, and I have Gale. But right now, that's not much.

To their credit, they held up fairly well for the beginning of the Games. Mother, her face pale and drawn, still manages to tear herself from our battered television when a customer arrives at our door. Our conversations were, if short, fairly normal. Gale was quieter than usual, but he still managed a smile for me when he came to bring us meat daily.

Every day that Katniss survived, I allowed the tiny glimmer of hope in my chest to grow. I watched her and that girl my age from District 11, Rue, team up. I'm was a little bit jealous, deep down; I feel like I've been replaced, even though I knew deep down that's not true. Katniss sees me in Rue, or maybe the other way around, which is why she was helping her. I wanted to like Rue, I really do. She seems like the kind of girl I'd be friends with. But for my sister to come home, she had to die. I couldn't even contemplate the alternative. So, I try my best not to get too attached to Rue, but it's hard. I felt a connection to her, and I don't know why. Katniss cares for both of us, but that's not it.

When Rue died, I finally knew why. Rue is me in the Games, but for Katniss's sacrifice. If she hadn't volunteered in my place, that's what would have happened to me. I would have died, except I wouldn't even have had someone to hold me as I faded away.

I think Mother sensed this too, because as Rue dies, she pulls me into her arms, the exact same way Katniss is holding Rue on the television screen. From that moment on, my mother begins to slip away from me.

It only gpt worse when Katniss finds Peeta. I'm proud of her, for remembering what she learned from Rue and from watching Mother and I at work. She doesn't do a half-bad job of healing him, either, considering the circumstances. You'd think that Mother would be proud that she was able to do what she did, but she was preoccupied by something else. The fact that Katniss, who can hardly handle the gore of a bad cough, is able to draw pus from an oozing, disgusting wound that makes even my stomach turn says something about how she feels for Peeta, something that disturbs my mother greatly. She only seemed to get more anxious as we watch Katniss continue to tend to him, and when they kiss, she sucked in her breath and looked away.

I'm confused by this. I was expecting jealousy from Gale-who, by the way, slammed the door in the poor baker's face when he visited us the day after The Kiss-but from my mother? She's an adult woman, she should have known better.

Gale's response is also surprising in its immaturity. When he's at our house, he talks less than usual, responds to most questions with grunts, and stomps around like he's mad all the time. Can't they just appreciate the fact that, like it or not, he's helping her?

I can't really be mad at them, though, because I know they're scared, just the same as me. Mother is afraid of losing her oldest daughter, the closest thing to a living memory of my father she still has, to a boy. Gale is afraid of losing his best friend and, dare I say it, girlfriend. I completely understand this, and I respect it. But at the same time, I know they're being selfish, and it's hard not to resent them for it.

But if Katniss dies, I'll be losing so much more than a memory or a best friend. I'll be losing my sister, my best friend, my protector, and someone who's been more of a parent to me than either of my biological ones have. If she dies, I can't live without her. I don't care if she comes home different from who she used to be, or if I have to share her with Peeta. I just need my sister back.

I know in my heart she's going to come home. She has to.


	15. District 1 Boy

Here's the next chapter, guys! This is the District 1 boy's drabble. I never name him, but I try to give him personality. This is shorter than the previous one, but hopefully you'll all enjoy it. I think I'm going to do President Snow next, then either Mr. Mellark or Mrs. Everdeen, depending on who you want. Anyway, thank you for all the *amazing* reviews, you guys are great! I also have a question to ask you...I've got ideas for some more drabbles, but what would you guys like me to write after I finish this? I have plans for some oneshots, but if you guys have any ideas for me, I'd love to hear them. I hope you enjoy this drabble!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I don't think I've ever been so anxious in my life. Not even when my name got called at the Reaping. Because this, what I'm about to do, is more important than anything I've ever done before.

I'm killing _her_.

I know I'm going to. My snares are excellent, I know that. The little District 11 girl is caught in the first one, dangling in the air like bait for her ally, Katniss. The other one is set for the real target. I'm good with a spear, good enough that as soon as I have Katniss, I'll kill her immediately. Then Katniss will die, with the image of the girl dying the last thing she ever sees.  
I don't feel bad about killing the little girl. Katniss killed Glimmer, the person _I_ cared about in these Games, so I'm going to kill her, the one she cares about. It's only fair.

Poor Glimmer. Poor beautiful, cultured Glimmer, who should never have been here in the first place. Despite that, though, she could have won. I would have made it happen. I would have stayed with her to the end, or at least as long as I'd been able to stay alive. Now, I don't even care who wins, I just want to get revenge on the District 12 bitch.

When Cato finds out that I've killed Katniss, he'll kill me. Thresh was the biggest threat to him in terms of strength, but with her, it was a personal obsession. Thresh he needed to kill, Katniss he _wanted_ to. I don't think Cato's entirely sane.

He thinks that his other target, Lover Boy, is as good as dead. I'm not so sure about that. He's sly, clever, more than Cato gives him credit for. Even though I haven't seen him since the Tracker Jacker attack, I wouldn't count him out.

But once again, it doesn't matter. Now that I've lost Glimmer, all that's left for me is to avenge her death, and die as honorably as possible myself.

I wish I had told her how I felt. I'd always had a crush on her, ever since I became interested in girls. And while I've liked other girls, dated them, even, it was always her. It's not like she didn't know who I was. Everyone knew me. I was popular, I was practically the king of the school. She could have been the queen, with her looks. I still don't know why she wasn't.  
She chose to be an outcast, unpopular except with her fellow actors, the only ones good enough for her. Which is why whenever I tried to talk to her-something that would have made any other girl of her social status melt-she responded only with polite tepidness. It was worse than her not knowing I existed. I was so unimportant to her, I didn't even earn disdain.

Well, that's going to change, after I'm finished here. When I die, and end up wherever it is we go, she'll have to be grateful. I will have died for her, and she will understand that.  
I hear a girl's voice shouting. Katniss. I grab my spear.

This is for you, Glimmer.


	16. President Snow

Hey guys, sorry this has been taking so long, I've been really busy getting ready for my fair/state show. I haven't completely abandoned the fandom, as I did write a oneshot called So Cold. It's been up for a few days no, so go check it out if you get a chance! Anyway, this is President Snow's drabble, and it's a bit shorter than the others. I was going to write more, but my excellent betas, Elemental-ANimal and Sleepwalker418, thought it was more effective at this length. After this, I'm going to do Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen, Madge, Cinna, Mr. Mellark, Random Capitol Person, District 3 Boy, and anyone else you request. I want to do Mr. Everdeen or Mr. Mellark next, but after that, you can pick. Just mention it in your review! I'll also be doing a character of my own choosing for the last chapter, but that's a secret for now :P And if you have any ideas for what I should write when I finish Katniss, just mention it in your review, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you for all your AMAZING reviews, you are by far the best fandom I have ever belonged to. Thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

As President Snow watches the televised return of the District 12 tributes, he wonders how he's going to have her killed.

Burning. That would be good, very long, very painful. But on the other hand, she is the Girl on Fire, and that would just forever cement her as such. No need to make her a martyr for the rebel cause.

Poisoning. Also good, and it would be ironic, since, after all, her stunt with the poisonous berries are what have earned her this sentence. But it'd also be hard to make public, and this must be a very public killing.

Torturing. Again, a good one, but it would still make her a martyr. Anything too violent would.

Starving to death. That would be extremely ironic, seeing as that's how half of the scum in District 12 meet their deaths. It wouldn't be all that painful, which is the point of all this. She has to suffer for what she's done.

President Snow is not a cruel man. At least, he doesn't consider himself to be such. Rather, he views himself as a man who loves the Capitol, and a man who loves order. Order is necessary to the survival of the Capitol. Therefore, if someone disrupts order, and puts the Capitol at risk, they must be punished accordingly. Katniss Everdeen has done just this.

The natural order of things is this. The lower Districts suffer for what they have done, so many years ago. The upper ones thrive, because they have worked well with the Capitol. Every year, each District sends their two tributes. Every year, the tributes from Twelve die early on, because they have no chance. They never do. The point of the Games is that the strongest, the most-well fed, the most ruthless, the _best_ triumph, and those people come from the Districts friendly with the Capitol. The starving, the weak, and the untrained die, because they are not friendly with the Capitol. That's how it is, and that's how it always will be. That is the order.

And he will do anything-_anything_-to preserve order.


	17. Cinna

Hey guys, the next chapter is FINALLY here! Sorry this took so long, I've just sort of lost my spark for writing. I think it's because the first chapter of Catching Fire was kind of, well...not good. I have a bad feeling that the whole book might not live up to the first one...Anyway, we're getting closer to the end of this story! After this chapter, I have requests for Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark, Madge, Random Capitol Person/Sponsor, Random Mentor, the District 3 boy, and Katniss's perspective on herself, which is my idea. I'm also going to do one additional drabble, the subject of whom will be kept secret until it's posted. Anyway, thank you all so much for all your great reviews and feedback, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten in a story before! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any prompts, mention it in your review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Cinna wanted to be _inspired_.

He was tired of designing what felt like the same outfit over and over again for a seemingly endless parade Capitol models, all of whom were virtually identical. Creating outfits had almost become a chore to him; it was just so _tedious_. He knew it was affecting the quality of his work, which was becoming more and more obvious. He needed a change, or else he'd find himself with fewer and fewer clients.

Which was why, when the Gamemakers offered him a chance to be the stylist for a tribute in the upcoming Hunger Games, he accepted eagerly. What more of a change could you get, from a pampered, surgically altered Capitol model to a totally fresh young woman, a complete blank canvas for him to work with? He knew he'd probably end up with one of the lower Districts, but that didn't matter. He rather liked the darker, more exotic look you got from their citizens. It would provide an interesting contrast to his usual body of work, anyway.

Every year, all the stylists watched the Reaping together. At the end, they put their top three choices into a keypad, which was what the Gamemakers based their tribute assignments off of. The stylists with the most seniority generally got the District they wanted most, and they usually squabbled over the tributes from the Career districts. The youngest stylists got the lower Districts, and as they worked their way up the ranks, they got progressively better Districts. Of course, no one would expect Cinna to want a lower District, but secretly, he did.

The day of the Reaping, he and all the other stylists were seated in a large room with a top-of-the-line screen forming one of the walls. He and Portia were the newest stylists this year, as well as the youngest ones. Cinna was glad he had her; their creative visions were almost always complementary to each other. It would be a pleasure designing with her.

The first few Districts are the usual, highly predictable bunch of stony-faced killers and improbably attractive sexpots, none of whom piqued his interest in the slightest. However, the girl from District 5 has a slippery, clever look to her, along with striking red hair that catches his eye, until he sees the boy tribute from her District. He's so dull, so utterly forgettable, that he knows he couldn't force Portia to design for him. It would be impossible to make him as memorable as the girl.

The next few Districts are either a disappointment with both their tributes, or one is a possibility, but the other too plain to be useable. Though Cinna rather likes the pair from Eleven; the contrasts in their size with the similarity in their coloring would be exciting to work with. He looks at Portia, who nods with approval.

But all thought of the tiny child and hulking monster from Eleven fade when he sees the girl tribute of District 12.

At first, the name 'Primrose Everdeen' is called, and the camera zooms in on a tiny, delicate little girl. Cinna feels a little sick at the sight of it; a child as fragile as this one has no chance. The one this age from District 11-Rue, she was called-looked strong despite her size, but this one has none of that strength. He wishes he could look away from this poor, doomed child, but he also knows that the Gamemakers are always watching for any sign of weakness or sympthy amongst the stylists.  
Then all of a sudden, it's not like the little girl from District 11, because a frantic voice is shouting, "Prim! Prim!" The camera focuses on another girl, an older one, running towards the stage. Cinna leans forward in excitement, staring at the girl.

She is everything that he could have hoped for.

The beautiful black braid that moves across her back as she ascends the stage is the total opposite of the blonde looks of what he assumed was her younger sister. She is of medium height, and although slender, there is obviously strength under that dark skin. Her large grey eyes try not to betray any emotion, but the pain from having her sister pulled away is apparent. But for the moment, Cinna forgets all that. All he can see is his dream, his inspiration. She is not exquisitely beautiful by any means, but he can make her so. He was _meant_ to design for her. Already ideas for a costume are flittering through his mind…should he emphasize her dark looks with an underground theme? Or perhaps something more unusual, something glittering, because after all, didn't diamonds come from coal?

Finally, the commentators say her name. _Katniss Everdeen._ An unusual name to go with an unusual face! And then, they mention something else.

They're discussing Haymitch's-the District 12 mentor-tumble off the stage. One of them jokes, "Where's the fire, Haymitch?"

Coal is burned.

Which produces...fire.

And what is a better symbol of strength combined with the power to destroy than fire? Wasn't that why she's going to the Capitol, after all? To destroy? Besides, she has just given him his fire back, his fire to design.

With that, Cinna's mind is made up as to what the costume will be.

He will dress her with fire, and make her unforgettable.

His Girl on Fire.


	18. Mr Mellark

Hey guys, I've started to get back on a normal updating schedule! I can't BELIEVE how many reviews I'm getting, you guys are awesome :) Anyway, this is Mr. Mellark's drabble. It's short, but I don't think he's the kind of guy who would go on and on. He seems pretty to-the-point. I don't really know who I'm going to do next, though I'm leaning towards the District 3 boy. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's short!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Would my daughter with Linnea have been as beautiful as Katniss is?

My son would say no. He thinks she's perfect the way she is.

I think he's right, too. Not that she's perfect-though I understand being blinded by love-but that if she were my daughter, she would not have been as beautiful. All the merchant families are inbred; we're such a small group, it's bound to happen. Consequently, we've all started to look the same. But since Linnea married a coal miner from the Seam, they aren't related at all. His dark Seam looks combined with her fresh beauty; consequently, her daughters are considered to be two of the prettier girls in all of District 12.

Most people who knew Katniss's father thinks that she resembles him. Her dark skin and black hair are just like his, I'll admit, but the way she carries herself, the way she acts, even her voice are completely her mother's. She has too much dignity to live the way she does, one missed meal away from starvation.

I don't know if Linnea would have been happy with me. I don't know if our daughters would have been beautiful like Katniss. But I know this for certain: If I was Katniss's father, she would never go hungry a day of her life.

Katniss is clever, Katniss is strong, Katniss is brave, but most of all, Katniss, who lives a step away from starvation, is happy, something none of my children, with their relatively comfortable lives, manage to be. That their broken, impoverished household can be happier than my whole, secure family amazes me. I don't know for certain what makes it that way, but I can certainly guess.

I wish she was my daughter. But I know now that it wasn't meant to be.

And while she isn't my daughter by blood, I see the way my son looks at her. In time, she will be my daughter by law. That part is inevitable. Whether they will be happy together is still uncertain.

All I can do is hope that they can love and care for each other the way their parents failed to.


	19. District 3 Boy

Wow guys, two hundred reviews! You're all SO awesome, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story before :) Thank you all SO much, I love hearing your feedback! Anyway, this is the District 3 boy's drabble. It's a bit shorter than the rest, but I actually really like it. We're getting pretty close to the end here, guys! Coming up are Madge, Mr. Everdeen, Mr. Everdeen, Random Capitol Person/Sponsor, Random Mentor, Katniss herself, and my special surprise drabble, so if you have any special requests, mention them now! Thank you for all the great reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I really like the girl tribute from District 12, and I don't know why.

She doesn't smile much or show off her body in tight clothes, like some of the other girls here. At the same time, she's not terrified and sickly-looking, unlike most of her fellow girl tributes.

That's still not a good reason to like her. Not being constantly afraid or oozing sexuality doesn't make her likeable.

But she is pretty, I have to admit it. Her face isn't the main thing that attracts me, though it is appealing. During the Opening Ceremony, when she was waving to the crowd and blowing them kisses, I found myself noticing her hands, and they've caught my attention ever since. Her dark fingers are long and slender, her palms round and smooth. They're beautiful.

We don't have hands like that in District 3. We look normal otherwise, but everyone who works in the factories-which is most of the population-have gnarled, almost deformed-looking hands, crippled from being crammed into places too small for them for years and years. That's if you're lucky. If you aren't, you'll be missing a knuckle, a finger, maybe even a whole hand, the result of an incorrectly wired bomb.

I'm probably the only person who has noticed her hands, or even bothers to look at them. Everyone else sees the slim body, the dark hues of her, the penetrating grey eyes. But I've seen other girls who are slender or have exotic coloring or startling eyes. It's the hands, the beautiful, beautiful hands, that set her apart, that make her special.

It's the hands that will have to kill if she's going to survive this. It makes me sad, to think of such perfect things being used for some as flawed as murder. But that's how it must be.

There is no place for beauty-true beauty, anyway-to survive in these Games.


	20. Mr Everdeen

Hey guys! I'm so excited that we got the twentieth chapter of this fic, it's really awesome! What did you all think of Catching Fire? It pretty much blew my mind, but all I have to say is...*spoiler alert* Peeta had better make it *end spoiler alert. Anyway, this is Mr. Everdeen's drabble, and while it's a bit short, I rather like it. I also posted a Catching Fire-based oneshot that is really, really sad, if you're in the mood for a tear-jerker. Up next is either Madge, Mrs. Everdeen, or Random Capitol Person. If you have any preference, mention it in your review. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews, and I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Katniss was always different.

Even when she was young, she was always solemn for her age, much more mature than you would expect her to be. She understood the cruelty of the world she was born into more acutely than even most adults did. Even if my life hadn't been cut unnaturally short, she would have been different.

All parents want their children to be strong, emotionally and physically. Linnea and I were no different. And Katniss was strong in both ways; that much was undeniable. She was not a marvel of nature when it came to strength, but she could, and would, survive most anything you threw at her. Her inner strength was also less obvious, but it was still always there. Only the strong survive in the Seam, but most of those people aren't forced to survive virtually alone at the age of eleven. For the majority, it's developed over time, through gradual life experience. With Katniss, it happened abruptly, at an age where most children are still just that. Children. She became an adult when she should have had years of childhood before her.

In the Seam, if a child is healthy and good-looking enough, their parents will try to create for them a marriage into a merchant family. It's a way out of poverty, one that was certainly open to both my daughters. But one thing that Katniss lacked was charm or any kind of sweetness or openness to people outside her family, something girls are taught to be. She is, if not cold, distant and quiet towards strangers. But to her family…no one has ever loved a sibling more than Katniss loves Prim. Once you earn her trust, there is no one more loyal.

Some things about her, like her ability to break the rules if necessary, not to mention her courage, make her different than most of the people in District 12. But in other ways, she has traits that are quintessentially Seam. She loves her family. She is loyal to the end. And she is strong. As long as she has the strength to draw breath, she will fight for those she loves, for what she believes to be right.

Those traits, not what she has suffered, set her apart, and make her who she is. A loyal sister, a proud woman, a devoted lover, and most of all, a strong fighter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! If you get a chance, go check out my other fic, titled 'The Meadow.' Thanks again for all the great reviews, and I hope you're all doing well-even though we're going back to school soon.


	21. Mrs Everdeen

**CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!!!**

Hi! For those poor souls who have not read Catching Fire yet and do not wish to be spoiled, this fic is tragically off-limits to you. For the rest of you, how are you? I'm going back to school tomorrow, sadly :( I wanted to give you one last summer update, and here it is! This is Mrs. Everdeen's drabble, and I'm actually glad that I didn't write this before CF, because it's SO much better than it would have been otherwise. And longer, too :P Up next is Random Capitol Person and then Madge. After that, I'm thinking of doing some of the new characters introduced in Catching Fire, so if you have any you want me to write about, just mention it in your review! Oh, and I wanted to ask all of you who HAVE read Catching Fire: Do you think they'll save Peeta? If so, will Katniss end up with him or Gale? Personally, I think Peeta will survive, and that she'll end up with him, because honestly...I used to be okay with Gale, but he was just a complete jackass in Catching Fire. It would be career suicide for her to kill Peeta, or have Katniss get with Gale. I think there's also a good chance that Katniss is/will become preggers, because honestly, why would she have them sharing a bed practically every other page if she WASN'T going to have pregnant!Katniss? Anyway, I just want to hear all your opinions on what's coming next!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

All parents play the game of searching for similarities between them and their children, whether they'll admit it or not. With Katniss, it was completely pointless, since she was wholly her father's, ever since the moment she was born, practically.

Even from a young age, their personalities were in perfect harmony. He understood our brave, smart little daughter, who scared me sometimes with the things she said about the Capitol. She understood him only as one who is exactly alike can. I loved my husband more than life itself, but I never quite understood him on that level.

One of the best things about Alder and I as a couple was the way we could bring out the best in each other, and keep each other from repeating previous mistakes. Katniss didn't quite do this. She doesn't bring out the best in me, not like her father did, anyway. That's more Prim's strength than hers. But she did keep me from repeating my most grievous errors.

When their father died, and I…wasn't there, I know I failed as a parent. I forced Katniss to grow up long before she should have. She resented me for that, and she still did, even when I came back to myself. And even though it's hard, having a daughter who says your name tinged with bitterness, I know it's better this way. Because when I want to let go again and slip away into nothingness, all I have to do is see the hardened look in her eye and my strength returns to me. Even when she's thousands of miles away, fighting for her life in the Games, and I want so badly to crawl into bed and never come out, I can almost feel her urging me to stay strong. So I do.

Ever since her father died, Katniss became the strong one. She took care of our broken little family, kept us safe. And I know it's pathetic, but that was the best way, for me. I know I'm not strong enough to do what she has to.

But now, our roles have rapidly been reversed yet again. Katniss is catatonic in my arms, and I'm supposed to be the strong one. When the hovercraft bearing her, Gale, Haymitch, and some other men I know only from years of Hunger Games coverage returns, they've had to drug her to keep her from hurting herself, or anyone else. That's how I explain her lukewarm response upon seeing us to Prim. She's not sitting there in silence because her mind is somewhere else, with someone else, far, far away. She's just…tired. Prim barely even pretends to buy my flimsy excuse.

Later, when Prim and I are sorting through what an unresponsive Katniss brought with her out of the Games, Prim finds a pearl, gleaming and perfect in her palm. For a moment, we stare at each other before comprehension dawns. This is the pearl Peeta gave to Katniss, that day in the Games. Before Prim can tuck it out of sight, Katniss is hysterical, her body wracked with hysterical sobs. I pull her into my arms, holding her close, trying to control her shaking. Occasionally she chokes out an audible word or two, like 'Peeta' or 'He's gone', but then she's just crying again.

Once she finally cries herself out, and is lying there, limp against me, I continue holding on to her. I understand her more than anyone else can at a time like this. Some evil part of me wants to say to her, "See how it is, losing the love of your life? Can you start to understand why I was that person I became? Can you pity me instead of hate me, now that you know how it feels?"

But I don't. One, because I'm her mother, and despite all that we have done to each other, I love her. And also because I know that she will pull herself out of this. It may take days, or even weeks, but she will be strong again. She'll be ready to go fight for him, to do whatever it takes to save him. If there were children, like there was for me, she'd come back even sooner.

And, according to the tests they ran on her, there is one. A child, that is. I knew the story about their wedding wasn't true, and I'm sure neither of them knew the pregnancy was real, either, but it is. I know that, if they both survive this war, that child will be the most loved person in the world. But if Peeta doesn't…I can only hope she'll continue to be a stronger person-a better person-than me.

Katniss is both the biggest joy in my life and my biggest source of pain. I suppose that's true for any mother, but even more so for me.

* * *

As is becoming evident, I really, really, REALLY like writing about pregnant!Katniss. I suspect it's going to become a common thing in my stories...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	22. Random Capitol Woman

Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been INSANELY busy with junior year, so updates might come a little more slowly now. A lot of you didn't get what was going on in the last chapter, with Katniss being pregnant, so I've decided to explain it here. My theory is that Katniss and Peeta went all the way the night before they went into the Quell. I believe this because this was the one time they shared a bed SC DIDN'T specify that nothing happened. Just the way the passage was worded made me feel like something happened she didn't tell us about. So, hopefully that'll clear things up.

This is a lot different than my previous drabbles, because this character does not exist in the books and has never met Katniss. She doesn't really know Katniss's real personality, so the way she imagines Katniss to be is pretty OOC. This was really interesting to write, and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm not sure who I'm going to do next, though I still haven't done Effie or Madge. If you have a preference for who goes first, just mention it in your review. I'm also wondering if anyone would be interested in reading a drabble about Finnick or Mags, or one of the other new characters introduced in Catching Fire. If you are, just mention that in your review, too! Anyway, thank you for all the great reviews, and I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

My name is Justina Antonia Amalthea. My father is Justinian Gaius Amalthea, and my mother is of the Lutatia family. I am the heir to the considerable fortunes of both these families, and I don't know what I'm going to do with my money yet. This is important, because even though I'm not smart or politically powerful, I'm rich. Money can buy armies. Money can buy weapons. Money can win wars.

This is all so horrible, I can hardly stomach it. The pre-footage of this year's Games, the Quarter Quell, is, by far, the worst I've ever seen. If you can even call this atrocity a 'Game.' I think that 'torture' would be more appropriate.

These Reapings are painful to watch. So many of the victors have been addled and deformed by drug or drink, succumbed to memories of the Games, or have even just gotten old. They have no chance. Even the strong victors, the sane ones, are heartbreaking to see walk across the stage they thought they were free of forever. And the few who are excited to be back in the Games again-well, I don't even need to say anything about _their_ sanity. I clutch to Aulus, occasionally burying my face in his shoulder when a particularly tragic victor makes their way across the stage. The elderly woman from District Four. The morphling addicts from Six. The mother dragged from her children in Eight.

And when I hear Katniss Everdeen's name called, even though I knew it was going to happen, I feel like a weight has plummeted into my stomach. Not her. Anyone but her.

I have always been a fan of Katniss Everdeen's, if you want to call it that. Ever since her Reaping, a whole year ago, I have been oddly attached to her. I don't know why. We have nothing in common, except that we're both young women. And even then, I am a few years older than her.

For whatever reason, I was one of Katniss's primary sponsors in the arena. I helped pay for all of her gifts, but the sleep syrup was purchased entirely by me. It was expensive, yes, but what can I say? Her desperation at Peeta's plight appealed to me. She was a girl in love. Maybe that's what we have in common, I realize as I glance over at Aulus. We're both in love.

Before the 74th Hunger Games, I only paid the most minimal attention necessary to the Games. I never really liked them, or got into them, the way other people did. But for Katniss's Games…I was obsessed. I didn't go to work. I didn't go to parties. I didn't see my family. In fact, I had my living room turned into my bedroom, so I could watch the Games all night, if the urge struck.

So naturally, when she won, I was ecstatic. Who wasn't? It was a love story, the 74th Hunger Games, and everyone enjoys a good love story.  
And on top of that, the day after Katniss's victory, Aulus proposed! I was so, so happy, because I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And a wedding! I loved weddings! I could hardly wait to begin planning it.

Several months later, the wedding plans were going smoothly, but the only problem was, I had no dress. No matter how hard I worked to visualize it, the dress of my dreams, the gown that would clothe me as I entered the next phase of my life, I saw nothing.

Then, something incredible happened. Peeta and Katniss were going to get married! Of course, I knew exactly what to do then. I'd see what Katniss was going to wear, and have the same dress made for me! It was perfect. I knew that once Katniss and I have both walked down our respective aisles, we'll be happy forever.

And yet…things weren't working out that way. I'm not supposed to know this, but Aulus let it slip that there are rebellions in some of the districts. Rebellion! The idea was unthinkable. What possible reason would the districts have to rise up against us, the glorious Capitol?

That's what we've all been taught to think. But I started to wonder, somewhere deep down inside of me, if maybe they're right. We have taken their children away from them every year for the past seventy-four years. And while it's true that one is glorified and honored beyond their wildest dreams, the rest are all dead. How would I feel if, every year, I knew that one of my children could be ripped away from me and sent somewhere far away, possibly to die? And that there would be hordes of people, betting on these children's lives, and cheering when they die?  
I would hate it. And even though I wish things could go back to the way they were, and Katniss and I could have our perfect weddings, I know that won't happen, now. Because they've contacted me. The rebels have, for better or for worse, drawn me into their war.

When I had my engagement ring from Aulus refitted-the band was too loose-I sent it to the best jewelers in the Capitol, since it was impossible to get things from District One anymore. The official reason they gave us was a large-scale power outage, closing down the factories, but the weariness in Aulus's face tells me otherwise. They too are rebelling. But what district wasn't, at that point?

Anyway, I eventually got my ring back, fitting perfectly, of course. I showed it to Aulus, who was delighted. But there was something else I didn't show him. When I took my ring off to shower, I set it down at my makeup station. Unknowingly, I had left my makeup lights on, and the ring was heated all through my shower. When I picked it up to put it back on, I noticed something strange on the surface of the diamond. Holding it up close to my face, I peered at it intently, trying to make out the shape. When I did, I dropped the ring with a start.

It was a mockingjay. White words blazed in a circle around the band, and the treason they spoke made me tremble. _The time has come to choose your side_. They had carved a mockingjay and a message-both of which could be considered emblems of the rebellion-into my engagement ring. Apparently they had somehow made it so that the markings only appeared when the ring had been heated away from the body, because as soon as I slid it back on, the markings faded almost instantly.

This made the rebellion more real to me than anything else. The rebels wanted me. Clearly, at least some of them were within the Capitol itself, and obviously they were more powerful than I had previously thought. They hoped that my riches and my fondness for Katniss would make me sympathize with them. And they were right.

Things were going to change, permanently, and I had to decide which side I would stand beside. I myself was of little importance, but my money could change the course of the war.

It was a hard choice. Should I stay with the existing order, however flawed I know it to be, simply because it's the strong one? Or should I take a chance, support the rebels, and perhaps help build a new world, a better one?

I didn't know. I really didn't. Instead, I focused on the details of my wedding, eagerly watching my beautiful, beautiful dress as they stitched it together. I tried not to think about its twin's owner, and the uncertain fate that awaited her.

The interviews. I dreaded watching them, this year more than ever. My poor, beautiful Katniss, knowing that within days, either she, the love of her life, or both of them will be dead.

Aulus and I sit side-by-side on our loveseat. He doesn't say anything, but holds me close as the program begins. I think he knows that now, there will be no comfort for me.

I manage to look anywhere but the television as the theme music plays, but when I hear Caesar Flickerman's voice, welcoming us to the program, I force my eyes to the screen. They do a long, sweeping shot of the tributes, sitting together on the stage. The sight of their familiar faces sends a thrill of horror through me, some more than others. The strong, like Brutus, the beautiful, like Cashmere, and the cruel, like Johanna, make me shiver in fear for my Katniss. What will they do to her?

I'm both eager and sickened by the prospect of seeing her again, but for some reason, the stops short of her. I crane my neck, as if this will somehow bring her into view, but for the next twenty-two interviews, they manage not to show her, until it is time for her interview.

As soon as the camera turns to show her, I see why.

She's wearing the dress. Her wedding dress.

_My wedding dress._

Bile rises in my throat, and I'm running to the bathroom, vomiting uncontrollably with horror. Either she or her fiancé are going to die, and they've forced her to wear the dress that was supposed to be for the happiest day of her life for this morbid occasion. After all, I think bitterly, this is her last chance to wear it. After the Games, it would become either the garb of a widow or a funeral shroud.

Aulus crouches behind me, holding my hair back as I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. He's rubbing my back and saying something soothing, but I ignore him. Nothing he can do will make this go away.

I want to watch the rest of the interviews, but Aulus says no, I'm upset, I need some rest. He'll record them for me so I can watch them tomorrow, when I feel better. I 'm too…shocked? Horrified? Disgusted? Whatever it is, I'm too much of it to protest. I let Aulus tuck me into our bed, and even swallow the tiny glass of sleep syrup he presses into my hand.

The last thing that occurs to me as I drift off into sleep is the irony of the sleep syrup.

_The lace neckline of my wedding gown inexplicably tightens itself around my throat, and I'm choking, gasping, desperately trying to suck air into my lungs. But it's not working. I'm dying. _

_The pressure on my throat is released for an instant, and I inhale, the oxygen tasting almost sweet. But then, there's something pressing up against me, pressing into my skin. The pearls! I look down, and I can see them vibrating slightly, and then they've pierced my skin. The pain is unbelievable, like being stabbed with a thousand needles all at once, and I'm screaming. Blood is pouring from countless tiny holes all over my body, staining the white fabric red.  
_

_We're walking in a straight line past the plain, lonely coffin. I clutch flowers in my hands, the tears running down my face dripping onto the petals. As I reach the coffin, I stare down at Katniss's unmoving face. It's still lovely, even in death. And she's in that dress…no bride would have been more beautiful.  
_

_I feel like I want to die. I could have prevented this. It didn't have to end this way.  
_

_"I'm so sorry, Katniss." I manage to choke out the words through my tears._

And then, her eyelids are fluttering open, and she's staring up at me with huge, hateful gray eyes. "Are you, Justina? Are you really? I don't think so. You could have saved me, and you didn't."

She sits up, grabbing two fistfuls of fabric, and I realize that I'm still wearing my wedding dress, the same one she is. I'm screaming hysterically. "No, no, no! Please, let me go! I tried, I tried! I would have saved you!"

She ignores me and continues to pull me down, down into the coffin with her. There are hands pushing me as well, and I see Aulus, helping shove me down. "Aulus! Don't let her get me! You know I'd do anything for her!"

He shakes his head. "Your fate has to be the same as hers now. You belong with her."

I roll out of bed, the sheets still tangled around my legs as my body hits the bed. I'm trying to run to the bathroom, but I'm shaking so hard, all I can do is crawl. Dragging my sheet with me, I stumble onto the slick tiles on my hands and knees. I turn on the faucets, full blast, then stagger over to the shower and turn that water on as well. When I'm absolutely sure any microphones will only be able to hear water, I bring my engagement ring up to my lips, and whisper, "I am on your side. You must keep Katniss and Peeta alive. If either of them dies-especially Katniss-, you won't see a cent from me. I will give you anything you need to keep them alive."

My name is Justina Antonia Amalthea. My father is Justinian Gaius Amalthea, and my mother is of the Lutatia family. I am the heir to the considerable fortunes of both these families, and I do know what I'm going to do with my money. Money can buy armies. Money can buy weapons. Money can win wars. Money can ensure that no other woman will ever have to suffer as much as Katniss has.

I am going to make sure that the rebels get every last cent they need to win this war.

* * *

I hope you all liked it!


	23. Madge

Hey guys, I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I've been EXTREMELY busy with school, and I haven't had much inspiration or time to write. So, forgive me for the wait on this chapter. This chapter is pretty intense, but I like it. Hopefully you all will too :) Just a reminder, this is Madge's drabble. I'm not sure who's coming up next, so if you have a preference, just mention it in your review. Thank you for all the great reviews as always, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

The sky is on fire.

All around me bombs rain down on District 12, the hum of the airplanes dropping them dropped out by the screams on the ground. On the opposite side of the street from me, a building collapses, crushing whoever was inside. Armed Peacekeepers are chasing after us on foot, their loyalty to the Capitol unwavering even though they're getting cut down by bombs right now, just the same as the 'scum' of District 12.

I know that my only chance of survival is to escape, and as soon as this barrage ends, I will try to run to the only place I can think of.

The woods.

As a group of Peacekeepers run past, I shrink back under the wagon that shelters me, but they don't see me. They have, however, found someone else nearby; In fact, they're so close I can hear a man pleading for mercy. There is no response except a gunshot.

Rage rises up inside me. The man was killed for no crime except having been born in District 12. But these days, that's punishable by death. Just because of the rebellion.

_Was it worth it? Was Katniss's act of defiance, the thing that had set this all off, worth these deaths?_

_No. It wasn't._

Katniss is my closest friend. I care about her, maybe even love her, like I would the sister I never had. But no one-_nothing_-is worth the kind of suffering that she's brought upon our district. I hate myself for thinking this, but I know that if she had just swallowed those damn berries, and died the way she was supposed to-because it was the Games, there could only be one winner, why did she think she could possibly change that unchanging truth?-none of this would have even happened.

Peeta would have come back, a broken shell of a human being, but still alive, not facing whatever horror the Capitol has cooked up for him in the arena. And otherwise, life would have carried on as usual in our district. True, once a year, two of our citizens would die, but at least there would be families alive to mourn them. I would be with my family right now, reading to my mother or maybe myself. Primose and Mrs. Everdeen would be going about their daily business, sad, of course, but relatively safe, and so would the rest of District 12. Instead, we're all dead or dying or trying to escape the inevitability of the latter two. And even those who survive this will never be the same.

The staggering truth of it all begins to overwhelm me. Doubt sets it. Even if I make it to the woods…what are the chances that I'll survive out there? And even if I do, what is there for me? My family is dead. Practically everyone I have ever known is dead, or soon will be.

If Katniss were here, what would she do? She would at least try. Because maybe someone else has survived. There's always a chance, and that chance is worth fighting for.

The bombs have stopped, and without thinking, I bolt from beneath my wagon, and run.

I've only made it a few steps before what was once the bakery topples. I see it, and I try to dodge it. But I can't.

Suddenly, I've become the girl on fire, but these are not harmless flames that lick at me gently. This is real fire, and it burns.

I fall to the ground, and I know I am defeated. But at least I tried. I surrender myself to the flames, because the deliverance they have provided me with is such a blessing I don't even feel the pain.

Katniss would have survived. That's the difference between us, I realize. I am the girl on fire who is consumed. Katniss is the one reborn out of the flames.

Katniss must survive this, I realize. If she can't stop the madness that she has started, no one can.

With that thought, I let go, and I become yet another sacrifice on the massive funeral pyre that is the rebellion.

* * *

I know, I know, this was REALLY dark! I'm sorry! I don't actually think Madge is dead, what do you guys think? And I have a much happier spin-off idea that I plan on writing at some point, so look for that! Anyway, I hope you all liked it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
